


Punishment or Pleasure?

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, M/M, Post-Episode: s12e15 Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: "It's not over yet, and you're going to need crutches when I'm done with you."





	Punishment or Pleasure?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by episode 12x15 – Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell, when Dean said, “This is why you don’t drive.”

Dean's hands are tight on the steering wheel, and he tries to focus on the road, but the task has become impossible in the last few miles. The energy accumulated during the hunt needing to be discharged, even because that damn Hellhound followed Sam and Gwen, leaving Dean out of the action. On top of that, there’s the damage done to Baby.

Of course, Dean knows it wasn’t his little brother's fault. However, he won’t let Sam out of this easily.

By the way, sex is an excellent remedy to release the stress of a hunt. Better yet if it's rough sex. And no doubt he intends to fuck Sam by the roadside, but, for now, he wants the tension to grow a bit more, especially when he can see Sam squirming in the passenger seat.

His little brother is probably worried about Dean’s outburst earlier. When he had seen the damage done to Baby by the Hellhound, he naturally blamed Sam, saying loud and clear that that's why he didn’t drive.

From the corner of his eye, he can see the nervous movement of Sam's left leg and the grip of his hands on his jeans. He smiles, singing along with the song that’s playing on the radio. Dean will make his brother sweat a little more.

Meanwhile, the road is a welcome distraction. He feels entirely at home in his car and with his little brother by his side. Baby is a significant part of their lives, and now she needs repairs again. Dean will take care of her, but now he has another baby to focus on.

When he thinks Sam has already suffered enough, he pulls the car over, by the side of the road, rolling it to a stop. He waits for another few seconds, seeing that his brother barely breathes.

“Out.” It’s all he says.

The passenger’s door opens quickly, and Sam is out of the car in the blink of an eye.

A smirk forms on Dean's lips now that Sam can’t see him. The fun will start.

He gets out of the car and saunters toward his brother. Sam is usually an open book, but he’s staring at the ground, his soft bangs falling over his forehead and covering his eyes, hiding his emotions consequently.

"Strip." It's the only command.

"By the roadside? Someone can see us." Sam finally lifts his head up, a look of doubt appearing in his expressive eyes.

"You know the rules, Sam. You screw up my car, and you end fucked."

Sam looks at him resignedly and starts taking off his clothes quickly.

"Bend over the hood and open your ass cheeks for me." Another order, which is obeyed without flinching.

Dean tracks his eyes up and down the tall frame in front of him. Lust is what he feels when he sees a strong man like Sam – and, of course, the second-best hunter in the world – totally at his mercy.

He remains silent, observing every detail carefully: muscular legs, firm and round buttocks, elegant and long fingers exposing a pink hairless asshole, and the expanse of his back.

Despite his little brother's reluctance, the full balls and the hard length in the middle of his legs show his excitement.

Apparently, it's not just Dean who's having fun. But he has no intention of going easy on his brother. After all, the whole point is to punish him, although both win when the game is over.

They've done this kind of thing before, resulting in formidable orgasms always.

As a predator about to attack his prey, Dean approaches. He knows the expectation must be killing his brother, but Sam is well trained; he doesn’t move a muscle at all.

The younger man's chest is resting on Baby's hood with his face turned to his right side, allowing Dean to watch the emotions on his flushed face.

Dean's fingertips run through Sam's skin, first to the center of his back, and then down to his crack, which involuntarily contracts with the slightest touch.

Suddenly, he looks at the ugly scar on Sam's back and cold runs down his spine; he vividly remembers the terror that was when he first lost him, years ago.

However, a stronger sigh from Sam is enough to bring him back to reality, and he turns his attention to his little brother, that’s alive, perfect and pliant under his hands.

"Hands on the hood." Sam does as he says, letting go of his ass cheeks and repositioning his hands, hiding, consequently, the puckered hole partially. So, Dean forces Sam’s legs further apart with a knee, allowing him to reach it better.

For a few minutes, he massages the beautiful exposed ass, also touching Sam's perineum and balls. His hands slide easily through the soft and hairless skin. Sam doesn’t like hairs in this area, and it’s shaved continuously.

At first, Dean made fun of him, because he always thought body hair was a crucial part of manhood. Over the years, though, he realized it was just a matter of taste, and there’s no doubt that he prefers rimming a shaved asshole. Still, in his body hair no one touches, and Dean just trims it when Sam complains that he’s looking like a monkey.

Dean opens the bottle of lube slowly. He spreads the content into Sam's hole, rubbing it repeatedly with his thumb.

When he hears his brother's first groan, he inserts his index finger into his entrance. The little hole is swallowing his finger voraciously. He moves it around until he finds what he's looking for. One touch and his brother momentarily breaks his composure, pushing his ass against the questioning finger. Immediately, Dean pulls it off, slapping Sam's ass cheek.

"Dean...” His name sounds more like a lament coming out of his brother’s mouth.

"Watch your behavior, Sam." Dean slaps hard again, a warning of what can happen if he doesn’t obey. Then he sees Sam fighting to keep quiet.

Dean resumes his task, and now Sam stays quiet, leaving his big brother proud. The younger hunter is an example of obedience at these times, and an exact contrast to his defiant demeanor and the many arguments in some hunts.

He moves his finger in and out a few times, purposely avoiding Sam's prostate. It doesn’t take long, and he inserts another finger, scissoring them. There's a light sheen of sweat over Sam's skin, and his breathing is accelerating, but he's still quiet and doesn’t make a sound.

"Good boy,” he says as he continues to fuck his little brother with his fingers. His cock is throbbing, but Dean tries to ignore his needs for now.

Although he likes seeing the small entrance swallowing his fingers, he prefers seeing something much larger stretching it. And, obviously, two fingers aren’t enough for the size of his cock, but he knows Sam can handle pain well. By the way, his brother embraces the pain with hunger. It wasn’t once or twice that he'd ridden Dean without any preparation or lubrication. Therefore, he will survive. So, he tugs his fingers free.

On the other hand, he thinks he has already tortured his brother enough with the silence imposed.

"I want to hear you, Sam," Dean makes it clear he’s free to react to the sensations, and he can see his brother let out a sigh of relief.

"It's about time, dude. You were killing me.” Of course, he had to complain; he wouldn’t be Sam Winchester without the bitching.

A new sharp slap of Dean on his ass is enough to make Sam squirm.

"It's not over yet, and you’re going to need crutches when I’m done with you.”

Sam looks over his shoulder at his big brother, but despite the bitchface thrown towards him, he doesn’t say anything, swinging his ass provocatively instead.

Glaring at Sam's ass with desire, Dean quickly pulls his hard cock out of his jeans, lubing it and teasing the pink entrance. Without any warning, Dean just rams his cock all the way in one hard thrust, enjoining the tight around his prominent member.

His little brother cries out, and the sound it’s like music to Dean's ears. Sam manages to make the most beautiful sounds when he's being fucked, and Dean loves listening to them. Because of this, he released him from the previous silence. There’s also the fact that they both know each other very well, and Dean can distinguish every sound and emotion coming out from his brother’s body. Now, for example, the groans are of pain, but Dean realizes that Sam is trying to relax with the invasion.

A few minutes pass until moans of pure ecstasy reach Dean's ears, and the reaction is immediate, his hips slapping into Sam hard. He runs his left hand under his brother's arm, gripping his shoulder tightly and moving his hips continuously.

Sam's heat is addicting. Sex between them is powerful, and Dean can’t live without it anymore. Or rather, he doesn’t want to.

He leans his head in, nibbling on the younger man’s earlobe. He needs to talk; he needs to express somehow how delightful this is for him.

“God, Sam, so fucking perfect.” His brother's only response is to increase the volume of his groans with each thrust.

It isn’t enough; never is. He needs more. He needs to nail his brother so badly. He wants to make it hurt. So, he releases his brother, changing his hands to his waist, and increasing his impulses furiously.

Sam tries to help by pushing his hips back, but his hands are damp and sliding over the hood of the car; the impulses lifting Sam onto his tiptoes.

Dean’s balls are screaming for release, but he uses all his willpower to avoid his orgasm a little more because watching his cock slide in and out of his brother's abused asshole it's just fucking amazing.

He regrets not having taken off his clothes either; he would like to feel Sam's slippery skin against his own. But this can be solved when they return to the bunker.

Dean’s priority at the moment is to satisfy the hunger that consumes his body. Funny, so many years ago Famine told Dean that he wasn’t hungry, and he was dead inside. The Horsemen of the Apocalypse couldn’t be more wrong. Dean's only hunger has been for the man in front of him. His brother. His lover. His world.

Although the mentioned world may be a pain in the ass when he wants.

"Is that the best you can do, Dean? I don’t think I'm going to need crutches if you continue like this. "

Dean must be doing something wrong if the little bitch can still challenge him. He intends to end the tease quickly. Then he wraps his arms around Sam's shoulders and fucks him with all energy he had, snapping his hips like punishment.

Dean's expression is pure satisfaction because his little brother is finally reduced to endless _ah-ah-ah-ah_ , and he’s taking everything, like a champ.

With a hand, he grabs Sam's hair, forcing him into a rough kiss. When Dean pulls away, he asks, "Is this good for you, baby?"

"Yeah, Dean. So full.” Sam holds Dean's thigh with his right hand, pulling him deeper into his ass.

Dean takes the opportunity and pushes his brother's chest back into the hood of the car, the thrusts long and hard. Sam groans loudly again, and Dean’s cock is throbbing, close to exploding.

Long minutes go by, and the feeling of Sam's hole clenching around Dean's cock indicates that his brother has come, untouched as most of the time they fuck.

The tightness and warmth are wonderful, and Dean knows he won’t last much longer. He feels the pressure building in his belly. His hips are moving on their own will now and the orgasm, when it comes, is super-intense. The ejaculation feels like the liberation of all tension previously built. He can’t even describe it, his cock convulsing inside his little brother, and filling him with come.

Dean practically collapses on top of his brother, his energy all spent on sex. Sam, for his part, seems to have passed out on the hood of the Impala; his eyes are closed and his damp hair a mess.

"Sammy?"

"Hmm."

Dean smirks, his smart brother momentarily lost his ability to speak.

"Are you alive, man?”

"Maybe...” Sam tries to smile – his eyes still closed – but it comes out more like a grimace. "Heavy ...,” he complains.

Dean gets the message and stands up, releasing his half-hard cock from Sam's wet hole. He barely has time to watch his sperm slowly running down Sam's thighs before his little brother collapses onto the ground without any class. A weak cry escapes from his throat as his abused ass makes contact with the hard surface, and Dean almost – really almost – pities him.

Sam leans his head on the car and closes his eyes again; his long legs are stretched out in front of him and his arms loosened at his sides. Dean notices that his stomach is wet with his own come.

Not wanting to use the rest of his energy to carry the Sasquatch into Baby, Dean sits down next to him, who immediately lays his head on his shoulder.

Evidently, the edge of the road isn’t the best place for cuddling, even more with his brother completely naked, but Dean will wait a few more minutes until Sam recovers a little.

The familiar scent of Sam's shampoo on his nose makes him want to sleep, and he closes his eyes briefly, enjoying the calm post-orgasm and the warmth of the person he loves most in life at his side.

But, of course, his annoying little brother had to break the enchantment.

"Dean?" The question sounds more like a whisper.

"Hmmm," Dean can’t form a coherent word now.

"I think I'm going to need those crutches, after all."

And suddenly Dean’s world is perfect again.

 


End file.
